


Licking the Wounds

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minific
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lingua, ruvida e bollente, strusciava lentamente sopra il taglio di Nori, portando via il sangue e lasciando una scia umida su quella ferita "di guerra".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking the Wounds

**Titolo:** Licking the Wounds  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Dwalin, Nori  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Giallo  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se...)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 89  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per un prompt!meme (scrivere una fic in tre frasi). Il prompt in questione è: _Dwalin/Nori, leccarsi le ferite_  
 **2.** L’immagine appartiene a [Mia](http://mia-newarcher.tumblr.com/).

**__ **

La lingua, ruvida e bollente, strusciava lentamente sopra il taglio di Nori, portando via il sangue e lasciando una scia umida su quella ferita "di guerra".

\- Per Mahal! - imprecò il nano dai capelli rossicci, trattenendo con non poca difficoltà un mugugno compiaciuto per quell'attenzione tanto intima e sensuale - Se sai usare così bene la lingua... Devo pensare che esperto in certe pratiche? - ghignò per poi gemere quando i denti di Dwalin affondarono nella sua coscia nuda.

\- Mi piace leccare certe ferite, caro il mio ladro. -  



End file.
